


What Thanos left behind

by Fox_Spark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Spark/pseuds/Fox_Spark
Summary: Tony is alone on the lead up to Christmas. And a Spider-Kid definetly isn't going to make it better. Nope. NeverOr, the before and after Infinity War Christmas fic.





	What Thanos left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible joke at the end of the fic and in the end notes

**Before infinity war| 11th December 2017:**

  
Tony sat in his lab, extremely depressed and feeling  
lonely. Rhodey was in therapy and afterwards he was  
going to spend some well deserved time with his family. .  
Pepper was on a last business trip to Tokyo about the SI  
stocks and wouldn't be back until Christmas day. It was  
so last minute that they hadn't even cancelled their  
Christmas reservation at their favourite restaurant.  
Might as well do it now he thought.

As he was about to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to call the restaurant,  
he received a message from one May Parker. After the  
disaster last year with trying to keep Peter safe, May  
and him had kept in contact, with a lot of discouragement  
and embarrassment on Peter's part. They mostly talked  
about Peter's escapades around Queens but sometimes  
about arrangements regarding Peter's spare time. A  
product of these talks were spending time with Peter  
in the lab and even taking him out for breakfast a few  
times when he stayed over.

  
May Parker  
_I'm working some extra shifts at the hospital this month_  
_with Christmas around the corner. I'm sending Peter your_  
_way._

  
Tony  
**No problem. How long do I need to keep him out of**  
**trouble?**

  
May Parker  
_If it's not to much to ask maybe a week or two. He_  
_breaks up school in two days and I start the extra shifts_  
_tomorrow. He might even keep you company._

Tony  
**Sure. I'll send Happy over to pick him up**

  
No thanks were given and none were expected although  
he knew May would rather he be here than alone at their  
apartment, free of restrictions. This wasn't the first  
time that Tony had looked after Peter when May was  
picking up late shifts. Despite offering to pay for Peter's  
'internship', May Parker was adamant that she didn't  
need charity.

  
In that case, he might as well keep the reservation  
afterall. Tony's cooking skills,while somewhat there,were  
best kept to minimal. That said, he could cool a mean  
scrambled egg when in front of the stove.

  
Maybe he wouldn't be as lonely as he thought afterall.

  
\---------------------------------------

  
**The next day| 12th December 2017:**

  
Tony waited in the kitchen, making some mean scrambled  
eggs in his humble opinion. He knew that Peter would be  
a mix of emotions. Excited to spend time with him but  
a bit sombre because May was working extra shifts till  
Christmas.  
None the less, Peter entered with pent up energy, ready  
despite the long school day.

  
"What's up kiddo?" Tony asked, piling up the egg onto two  
plates. A small lump for him and a Steve-sized one on the  
other. He pushed it in Peter's direction as he plopped down  
by the counter.  
"Not much Mr Stark, got some quick Spanish homework  
to do and revision for a Physics test tomorrow, but that's  
about it." He dug into the food and began eating.  
"Do you need help with Spanish kid? Do I need to have a  
word with your teachers about setting homework a day  
before you break up?"  
"S'fine Mr Stark. Should all be done in two hours."  
Peter had learnt the consequences of Spider-Man before  
homework and did not want to repeat the mistake. Tony  
just nodded. Despite having a larger meal, Peter somehow  
managed to finish first. He wasn't surprised.

  
\---------------------------------------

  
**A few days later| 17th December 2017:**

  
Tony was currently being forced to watch Frozen with  
Peter. "It's a Christmas movie Mr Stark." Peter pouted,  
and how could he say no to that?  
He was just content to sit on the couch and watch the  
movie while Peter gave a running commentary, which only  
made Tony smile more.

  
By the end of the movie, Peter was snuggled up in his side  
and sleeping peacefully. When he tried to move Peter to  
his room, his back creaked in protest. "Come on Pete, you  
have to work with me here." But all he got was a quiet  
mumble in response. In the end when he managed to pry  
Peter off him,he was relieved his back was still in one  
piece.

  
\---------------------------------------

  
**One week later| 24th December 2017:**

  
He had gone to the reservation in the end and took Peter  
with him. It was would be putting it likely to say that it  
hadn't left him with a giant grin on his face when Peter  
and looked around in awe and then proceeded to smile at  
everything. On the way out, after being filled up with  
some delicious pasta, he slung an arm around Peter's  
shoulders and ruffled up his hair a bit, much to his  
protests but they both had matching grins on.

  
He was sitting on the lab while Peter fiddled around with  
a new project of his. As he was scrolling through the news,  
he spotted a trending article from earlier this morning  
with a picture of Tony on the front. This in itself wasn't  
unusual, what was unfortunate was that it was from they  
were leaving the restaurant.

  
_**" Tony Stark; secret son?"** _  
_It isnt unusual to spot Tony Stark leaving restaurants, but_  
_a teenage definitely is place for suspicion._

  
_This picture was posted today and has since been trending_  
_with a lot of rumours to due with this mysterious teen_  
_that Tony has seemed to take a liking to._  
_At time of release, no confirmation has been made about_  
_this mystery child. A close intern or an illigetimate son_  
_perhaps? What we do know is that we have never seen_  
_such a genuine smile gracing Tony's face before. We just_  
_hope to see more._

  
The article continued but Tony got the jist the situation.  
And if the internet wanted more, who was he who to deny  
it of Peter.

  
He snapped a quick picture of Peter in his old MIT  
hoodie tinkering with a screwdriver and some pieces of  
circuitboard and posted it on his Twitter.

_**You know who I am** @tonystank (because Tony Stark was_  
_taken)_  
_*image*_  
_Just spending some quality time with my favourite intern._

  
And he tagged Peter's Twitter for good measure. It was  
already picking up likes and retweets when he saw Peter's  
response.

  
_**Peter** @peterparkour_  
_@tonystank What are you talking about, I'm your only intern._

  
_**You know who I am** @tonystank_  
_Wouldn't you like to know..._

  
○●○●○●○●○●○●

  
_**Abbys dog** @abbysdogforlife_  
_Omg! This is so cute :3_

  
_**Here for no reason** @watislife_  
_I wonder how old he is?_  
_| >_  
_**Blah blah blah** @blahblahblashemphy_  
_It says on his school records that his 15 I thought SI_  
_only took college aged kids?_  
_| >_  
_**Ugh** @uggsarelife_  
_They do?_

  
He didn't do anything except leave those people who were  
confused to become more confused. He knew he was going  
to get an earful tomorrow when Pepper and May were  
back about exposing Peter to the public.

  
\---------------------------------------  


**After infinity war| 11th December 2018:**

  
Tony had come back to a depressing reality. Alone and  
damaged beyond return. He was alone in the lab, the  
softest of music playing in the background - what Peter  
had been lis trening to before... He shivered. He didn't  
want to think about it.

  
He found himself listening to Peter's old voicemails and  
watching suit recordings. He told himself he wouldn't, but  
now he couldn't stop. He watched them on look, he didn't  
know how long it had been. Too long; not long enough. It  
was near Christmas and it looked like he would be alone  
again; except there was no Peter to save him this year. Or  
next year. He would never get the change to finish high  
school or get his drivers licence. Never finish his latest  
project.

\---------------------------------------  


  
**48 hours later| 13th December 2018**

  
"Boss, I am obligated to remind you that it had been 72  
hours since you last slept and 48 hours since you have last  
eaten." F.R.I.D.A.Y told him.

  
"Which protocol is that?" He asked confused. He knew he  
hadn't made that.

  
"Protocol 'Old Man' requires me to alert you to sleep and  
eat otherwise all power will be cut off from the lab and  
Dum-E will be forced to push you out. It was implemented  
by Mr Parker 5 months ago and cannot be disabled until  
the command word has been given."

  
And suddenly he felt a wave of sadness crash over him  
before he got a hold of himself. He needed to do this  
for Peter. If he wanted to get Peter back, he had to look  
after himself.  
He laughed in spite of himself; it echoed dauntilingly in  
the cold, empty lab.

\---------------------------------------  


  
**4 days later| 17th December 2018**

  
He was in Wakanda, surrounded by anyone willing to help,  
including and not limited to the ex-vengers, as Peter  
called them. But he knew that he would've love to meet  
them without a fight, and that by itself was motivation  
enough to put pasts behind him to get his kid back.

\---------------------------------------  


  
**8 days later| 25th December 2018| Christmas Day**

  
Happy knew it was a Christmas miracle. He was grieving  
for his mom that had been 'dusted'. He couldn't believe  
it, he watched as people came together from the dust.  
Tears in his eyes, he gave his mom the biggest hug.  
Later, Happy realised that, although he hated to admit it,  
he missed the kid and his hyper conversations to diffuse  
the silence. And he couldn't wait to drive him all the way  
to Queens from the Compound. And he knew this time  
he would engage in trhe conversation, just to see the kid  
smile  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry belated Christmas/Happy Holiday.
> 
> Obviously I tagged it with 'Happy Ending' because it implied that it ended well. But it certainly ending with Happy Hogan. And that is why I tagged it with 'Happy Ending'
> 
> A terrible fic for a worse joke.


End file.
